Unbroken
by Misodity
Summary: (future fic) Rory Gilmore is going on vacation with her grandparents, while Jess helps out a new friend. R/? J/? L/?
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Future Fic All About Rory(Cant think of a name yet..hehe)  
**Author:** Aryosi   
**Disclaimer:** I own....Well, i dont own the characters that are on gilmore girls, i dont have much money, so there isnt really a point in sueing me.   
  
  
**Author's Note:** I updated and changed the chapter slightly.   
  
Loralai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore drove home to her mothers house, she smiled and greeted her wacky mother.   
  
"Hey Babe," Loralai Gilmore greeted her daughter, "Hows life in Harvard?" she asked curiously.   
  
Rory let out a sigh, "I need coffee!" she said, her voice echoing her need for coffee.   
  
Rory flopped backwards on the couch, as Loralai ran to find her car keys. Rory giggled slightly when she heard her mother scream out, "_Have you seen my cars keys?_"   
  
Rory smiled and yelled back, "_Arent they usually by the phone?_"   
  
Rory let out a stiffled giggle and her mothers reply to this, "_And where is that contraption, oh mini me?_"  
  
Rory blinked, and looked around the messy house, muttering under her breath "car keys, phone..where could they be."  
  
Loralai triumphantly appeared with the car keys dangling from her hand. "Ready?" She asked her daughter grinning.   
  
Rory practically sprang from the car, and into the Diner.  
  
"Luuuuuke, I neeeeeeeeeeeed Coffeeeee" She said sweetly, and pleadingly to the Diner owner.  
  
Luke looked at her, "Its going to kill you, you know? Its not good for you, you and your mother are both coffee addicts." He told her blankly.  
  
Rory held out her hands in a begging way, and Luke placed a small cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
Rory drank it quickly, and then looked up at look, "That...wasn't even worth being called a cup of coffee..Luke, please?" She begged, and smiled when he refilled her cup.  
  
Luke sighed, "That is the last cup, Rory." Rory nodded in agreement and drank it down, 5 cups of coffee later she left the diner and headed down the street.  
  
She walked over to Doose's Market, and kissed her boyfriend quickly.  
  
"Hey," he smiled and returned the kiss.   
  
"Hey, yourself." She pulled him into another kiss, but then heard Taylor yell, "_Get Back to work!_"  
  
Dean shrugged and kissed her lightly before returning to work.  
  
Rory smiled, and left the market before she could get in trouble by Taylor.  
  
She walked along the street, and ran into Miss Patti.  
  
"Rory dear! Have you heard? There are some new people moving to Stars Hallow! They say its someone who has been in movies! The whole town knows about it, its all so exciting! I've heard it is a few men, and they are absoloutly gorgeous. They should be here by the end of the week! Good Bye Dear!" Patti walked away grinning.   
  
Rory wondered how much was truth of that, then looked across the street to see Luke's nephew, Jess. He hadn't changed over the years, still incredibly good looking, and still a trouble maker. There had been some change, seeing as he had graduated college, early. Jess glanced up and smiled at her, he traveled across the street to talk to her.  
  
Rory smiled, "Morning Jess!" she exclaimed.   
  
Jess looked at her kind of strangely, "Its almost 6 p.m."  
  
Rory laughed, "Uh, oops. I mean...Good Evening?" she smiled at him.   
  
Jess nodded, and then turned and headed for Luke's Diner.   
  
Rory re-entered her mothers home, and heard a complain from her mother, "_Your Grandmother_, insists upon us comming to dinner tonight."   
  
Rory sighed, "Oh well, not like I had plans anyway."  
  
She said quietly, and headed to get ready. She changed into a simple black dress, and then returned, ready to go.   
  
Loralai came out much later, and then they headed for Rory's Grandparents house.   
  
Emily Gilmore went to get the doorbell, and smiled at her guests.   
  
"Welcome, Rory, Loralai. Come to the living room, Come in, Come in."   
  
Loralai raised an eyebrow at her mothers behavior, but decided not to say anything.   
  
Rory smiled at her grandmother, and followed her into the living room. As Rory entered her grandparents living room, shock came to her.   
  
There, sitting on the couch, was Tristan Du'Grey. Tormenter of her highschool days, soft tousled blonde hair, and blue eyes. Tristan Du'Grey.   
  
Tristan looked up from where he sat, his eyes looked at her, Rory Gilmore. The object of his obsession.   
  
"Rory, how nice to see you after all these years." He said with a genuine smile.  
  
She looked at him, pure shock on her face.   
  
"T-Tristan." She said blankly, her surprise evident in her voice.  
  
Tristan smirked, "Speechless Miss Gilmore?"   
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "No Du'Grey, my speech is intact." Rory said with a slight frown.   
  
Tristan turned to Emily Gilmore, "Mrs. Gilmore, I would like to thank-you, for allowing me to join you and your family at dinner tonight."   
  
Emily smiled, and nodded, "It's my pleasure, Mr. Du'Grey." Emily Gilmore said smiling at the boys quality, he would be a perfect choice for her granddaughter, if only Rory could see it!   
  
By the middle of dinner, Loralai Gilmore had still not recognized who this guy was. She hadn't registered his name yet, and was curious of her daughters automatic dislike for the kid. He wasn't ugly, nor close to it. He was extremely good looking, and seemed very polite and well manored. Loralai hadn't known her daughter for taking a dislike to people like that, he seemed the type she was usually friends with.   
  
Loralai's curiousity got the best of her and she called Rory into another room. Rory looked at her mother expectantly for an explanation, Loralai looked at her daughter,   
  
"Who is this guy, and why do you seem intent on hating him?" Loralai demanded impatiently, Rory looked at her mother.  
  
"_That_, is Bible-Boy, Evil-Tristan, Spawn of Satan, Tormenter of Highschool, Military school-boy?"  
  
Loralai recognized the boy now, and looked towards her daughter.  
  
"_That_ is the Spawn of Satan?!" She asked staring, Rory nodded in reply to her mother.  
  
"How come you never told me how gorgeously hot he is?!" Loralai demanded of her daughter.   
  
Rory's face flushed, "It didn't seem important at the time, Mom!" She replied quietly. Loralai blinked,   
  
"It is, was, important Mini-me!" She exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
Rory giggled and walked back into the dining room, sitting at the table. Loralai sat across from her daughter, and wrote a note to her.   
_ Ror, he needs a new nickname._   
Rory read the note and wrote a reply.   
_ Like what, Mom?_  
_Like....Hot-Boy, or Hot-Tristan, or...._ Rory giggled slightly when she read this and her reply was...   
_ Or how about "The Spawn of Satan is hotter then Hell"_  
Loralai read the note and nodded to her daughter across the table. Tristan had been watching this whole exchange curiously. Emily Gilmore opened a window, and a burst of air came through, the note flying out of Loralai's hands and to the floor near Tristan. Tristan picked it up, and read what was on it.   
  
He smirked at Rory and handed it to Loralai, "I believe you dropped this, Ms. Gilmore."  
  
Loralai looked at him, "Loralai....and thank you, Tristan(she said giggling)"   
  
  
**Authors Note:** Well, thats it for the beginning. Short i know, the story line hasnt really entered the story yet, but the plot will be started in the next chapter. 10 reveiws for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Undecided  
**Author:** Aryosi  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, if i did there would be NO sharing involved! I dont have much money, so dont bother sueing.   
**Author's Note:** this chap was rewritten.   
  
Rory Gilmore got into the car, "You couldn't of held on?"   
  
Rory was furious, and embarrased. He had read it, how unlucky she was! Loralai giggled, she thought this was extremely funny.  
  
"MOM, its not funny! I mean...argh!" She flung her hands up in desperation.   
  
"It was funny" Loralai said grinning   
"Was not"  
"Was too"  
"Was not"  
"Was too"  
"Was NOT"  
  
Loralai shrugged and gave up to her angry daughter.  
  
"Don't attack! I'm your mother!" Loralai said inching away from her daughter. Loralai drove them home, having trouble not laughing.   
  
After they got back to there house, Rory went to bed almost immediately. As soon as she fell asleep, her nightmares had her screaming in horror.  
  
"GIVE ME THE COFFEE! Nooooo! Nooooooo!" She thrashed, screaming her head off. Loralai ran into her room, and shook her awake.   
  
"Just a nightmare Ror!" Loralai told her giving her a hug. Rory looked at her mother,   
  
"It was horrible!"  
"What happened?"  
"There was only a single cup of coffee left, and Luke wouldn't give it too me!"  
"What about me?!"   
"I deserve it more"  
"You would take the last cup of coffee, when your mother needs it more then you?!"   
"Yes"  
"Evil daughter!"  
  
Loralai shook her head in disgust, then grinned.   
  
"I want Luke's Coffee!" She said and pulled her daughter out the door.   
  
Loralai ran into the diner. She sat down,  
  
"Coffee, hurry!" She told Luke  
  
"Here you go" He handed her a coffee cup  
  
Loralai looked at him suspiciously, and then took a sip of her drink. Loralai spat out the tea immediately.   
  
"Come'on luke! Gimme coffee, just a little bit? please Lukey?" She pleaded, sounding desperate. Luke shook his head, and Loralai sighed. She looked over at Jess, and grinned.   
  
Jess poured a cup of coffee and snuck it to Loralai, while Luke was helping another customer. Loralai was drinking her coffee when Luke turned back, surprised to find Loralai with Coffee.   
  
Rory had been sitting near, watching all of this. She laughed and shook her head, grinning.   
  
Rory laid her head on the counter, :: Tristan Du'Grey. Here, he's back! I can't believe it...God, he's so....amazing...No! Don't think that, Gilmore! Dean, Dean..only Dean, you can't think of the SPAWN OF SATAN like that! Stop thinking that! Its Dean you like, Dean you love, Dean, Dean! Dean i tell you!:: Rory argued with herself. ::Tristan is so...interesting. Dean is so boring lately, I mean, after all these years, he still work in a Market for gods sake. Tristan will be extremely successful, Dean? He's destined to live in a market! I don't think I could handle that..Staying together with someone who practically lives in a market! Tristan is...unpredictable. Dean is so predictable, he is jealous of everything! He's jealous of the mail man! He's probably even jealous of MY COUSINS DOG for cripes sake! How can someone be THAT JEALOUS. Tristan, is protective, but he cares..He gets jealous, sure. But he isnt even as bad as Dean. No! No! No! RORY! Your not supposed to think like that, Dean is awesome, remember? you love him...I think...You should anyway. I mean...You said it? Didnt you. Yeah, sure, I said it..after he dumped me for not saying it. I didnt mean it...I know I didnt, sure, I care about him, but who can love someone that obsessed with sports, He almost never reads! Tristan...He's so much better then dean.. No, Gilmore! Bad! Wrong! Dean is way better then Tristan, come on...believe it Rory:: Rory pleaded with herself desperately  
  
Rory lifted her head, upset by her thoughts. How could she compare Dean to Tristan? She shook her head, feeling badly. She grabbed her moms arm and pulled her out of the diner and into the car.   
  
"Drive home, mom" Rory said, Loralai looked confuzed but did as she was told.  
  
Rory flopped onto the couch and sniffled, confuzed and upset.   
  
Loralai walked over to her daughter, and sat near her.   
  
"What's wrong, Ror?" She asked her upset daughter.   
  
"I don't think I love Dean" She told her mother almost breaking into tears.  
  
"how do you know?"   
"Well...If i loved him, I wouldn't have even the slightest feelings for another guy, right?" Rory asked sadly  
  
"No..You probably wouldn't Ror" Loralai hugged her daughter,   
  
"I don't want to break up with him, he's safe. He won't leave me, he loves me. He's a great guy, so what if he'll never amount to anything. He's safe, and he loves me. He is starting to be boring, and dull, there aren't any sparks between us. I think that being at Harvard I learned more of the world, and saw more of what was out there. He is dull and boring to me now, everything at Harvard is so much more interesting, and better, it seems. Everything he does seems old, I never feel the way I used to. It's like he's pulling me back, he doesn't seem to fit into my life anymore. Mom? What do I do now?" Rory told her mother sadly.   
  
Loralai thought about her daughter's words, "You can't let him hold you back, and you can't keep being with him, when you don't really care about him, love him."   
  
Rory nodded sadly, and walked away from her mother. :: I was only with him because he makes me feel safe, I don't really care about him...oh god, I don't care about Dean.::  
  
* * *   
  
Jess Danes walked to the apartment, his friend Lynae had given him the adress too. Lynae opened the door, right before he knocked. He looked at her and grinned,  
  
"Hey Lynae!" He hugged her, grinning.   
  
"Jess!" Lynae smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"Oh, I want you to meet my friend, Julia!" Lynae announced and motioned for a shy girl to come out.   
  
"Julia, this is Jess." Lynae told the girl. Jess smiled at the girl,  
  
"Hello Julia" He said with a grin.  
  
"h-hi Jesss" She replied, her eyes downcast.  
  
Jess observed the girl, looking at her. She had golden brown hair, very soft looking, her eyes a dark green color. Julia turned away, embarrased by the attention she was getting.  
  
Jess frowned, wondering why she wished not to be looked at.   
  
"Hey Lynae, Want to-your friend can come to-go to the movies?" Jess asked with a smile  
  
"Sure! Julia, want to come?" Lynae turned toward her shy friend.  
  
Julia looked nervously between the two, "Well, er, I dont know...Lynae?" She looked helplessly at her friend.  
  
"Okay, we'll go" Lynae told Jess grinning, Jess smiled at Julia.   
  
"Great, lets go." he said and turned towards the door.  
  
Lynae smiled and followed him, pulling Julia with her.  
  
"We'll take my car!" Lynae announced and took them over to her limo, Lynae was extremely rich.   
  
Jess climbed in the very back, and grinned. Lynae sat across from him, and Julia sank into the seat next to Lynae.   
  
* * *  
  
Rory climbed out of her bed, her eyes still damp. She heard a knocking, and started towards the front door. She opened the door and saw Dean standing there,   
  
"Dean" She mumbled tiredly, "It's over" She shut the door in his face, not wanting to hear his response.   
  
Dean blinks, he looks down at the engagement ring in his hand, and curses under his breath.   
  
Rory mumbles, and shakes her head with a sigh. She then hears her mothers voice,   
  
"_Ror?_" Her mother screamed while running down the stairs.   
  
"I broke up with him" Rory announced when her mother reached the living room.   
  
Loralai nods, and hugs her daughter. Rory shrugs, she doesn't even looked affected that she dumped Dean.  
  
* * *   
  
Jess sat inbetween the two girls, he had been noticing how shy Julia was.   
  
Julia hoped the boy was not looking at her again, she hated when he looked at her. She always got so embarrased, and upset by it.  
  
Lynae looked at Jess, she sighed. He didn't act interested in her, yet she always hoped he would take an interest. She hated that he never seemed to like or want her! She had liked him for so long, and he had never shown any feelings past friends for her.   
  
Jess stood up, and walked to get food and soda for them.   
  
"3 cokes, 2 large popcorns, and" he paused and pointed to a vew various candy bars, and little candy things.  
  
Jess sits down, and hands one popcorn to each of the girls, one coke to each. He keeps the candy and his own coke. Lynae eyes him, and tries to steal a candy bar from him. Jess snatches the candy back from her, and puts it into his pocket.  
  
"Mine." He says simply and grins. Lynae sits back in her seat, and pouts.   
  
Jess looks over at Lynae grins, and turns his head back to the movie.   
  
* * *  
  
Rory packs the new clothes her mom bought her, and then walks downstairs with her stuff.   
  
"Hey Cowgirl!" Loralai says laughing.   
  
"Yeah, Yeah, lets go, Or I'll miss the plane!"  
  
Loralai laughs and they go out to the car.   
  
* * *  
  
Emily Gilmore watches as her granddaughter gets out of the car, and comes over.   
  
"I already said bye to mom in the car, I guess we should get on the plane before it leaves us behind!" Rory said and smiled at her grandmother.   
  
Emily nodded, and they boarded the plane.   
  
* * *   
  
Rory walked off the plane, and followed her grandmother over to where the Ranch Owners were.  
  
Rory looked at the Owners, and was introduced to them.   
  
"Rory, this is Mr. and Mrs. Du'Grey." Emily told her Granddaughter.  
  
Rory looked at them, then at the third person with them.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
Author's Note: That's it....Sooner i get reveiws, more I'll be encouraged to write...You know you wanna reveiw..Click the button, thats all you gotta do!  
  



	3. 

Title: Unbroken  
  
Author's: Aryosi and Jewls13  
  
Disclaimer: There's no way I could own them...I might WANT to, but it'll never happen. So I'm not claiming them, and I don't have any money really, so I'm not worth sueing.  
  
Thanks: Also, thanks to my beta Jewls(fishteach@aol.com), for being my beta. Heh.  
  
A/N: The spelling and such is done to the best that spell check can do. Also, let's just say for the sake of this story, Tristan's parents were abducted by aliens and in there places were sent clones who were nice. Or if you prefer to think of it this way, Tristan and his parents has a long talk where they cried, role played, hit eachother with foam mallets and came out nicer people.  
  
  
  
Rory climbed into the truck, sitting by Tristan. Emily, Richard, and the DuGreys had taken the limo. For some reason her grandmother had wanted to get to the ranch right away, but had insisted that Rory see the countryside. So that's how she ended up here, in a truck, next to Tristan,  
  
"Hey Mary" Tristan greeted her when she sat by him.  
  
"Tristan." She said curtly. Turning to face the window slightly,  
  
"Glad to see me?" Tristan asked grinning and letting his eyes sweep down the length of her.  
  
Rory refused to look at him, and instead turned her interest to what she saw out the window.  
  
They got to the Ranch after about a half-hour, and Rory grabbed her bags, and led by the DuGrey maid, went up to her room.  
  
"This way, Miss Gilmore!" The maid said cheerfully. Rory smiled, and followed the maid willingly.  
  
Rory unpacked her things. She hadn't brought much, just enough to wear during the vacation.  
  
The Maid walked up the stairs, "Miss Gilmore? It's time for dinner." She called  
  
Rory sighed, and adjusted her skirt. She was wearing a white tank-top, denim jacket, denim skirt and boots. She walked downstairs and sat at the table. Tristan was engaged in a conversation with Emily, but when Rory came down the stairs, he lost all train of thought. She was more beautiful ever time he saw her.  
  
He realized that he had been staring silently for far too long. He smirked, trying to disguise the awe that he felt with his trademark cockyness. He didn't want her to see how much he was affected by her mere presents in the room. It worked. Rory frowned at him across the table, she turned her eyes towards her Grandfather and started to chat with him.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess had only been half watching the movie. Most of the time he was watching the girl sitting to his left. He sensed that Julia hadn't wanted to sit next to him, but did so to avoid a fuss. Julia was tense when they first sat down, but visibly began to relax as the movie went on. She was following the film intensely and Jess took that opportunity to study her. She wore a dark blue bandanna, and he saw a hint of golden brown peaking from underneath. Her eyes were green, at least he thought they were. She didn't give him much of a chance to see them considering that she kept her eyes cast down. She had high cheekbones, and when she wasn't biting them, full lips. She was tall, and wore baggy clothes. At first glace, she wasn't much. She was instantly forgettable, but upon further observation he saw that she was actually quite attractive. He wondered why she didn't make more out of what she had.  
  
He saw her become tense again, and turned his attention back to the screen where he saw two people kissing. When the kissing became more intense and the characters on screen were taking off their clothing, Julia quietly excused herself and walked out into the lobby and sat down on a bench. Jess watched Julia exit, and followed her quietly.  
  
Julia had felt Jess staring at her inside the theater. She didn't know what to do, so she just sat there and tried to focus on the movie, telling herself that this was Lynae's friend, and that she said he was a good guy. She was beginning to feel slightly at ease, when she noticed the action that was happening on screen. Combined with Jess staring at her, it became too much and she just had to get out of there.  
  
.  
  
"Now what is a lady like yourself doing sitting here all alone?"  
  
Julia looked up, to see a blond man standing over her. .  
  
"Excuse me," she said, getting up trying to avoid his eyes  
  
"Why don't you come for a ride with me, I could use the company of a girl like you" The guy said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't think so, excuse me," she said, trying to pull away.  
  
"Oh come on baby, I don't bite" he said sweetly, his hand tightening on her shoulder. She looked at him. She was frozen. She couldn't move but her head was screaming.  
  
Julia felt herself being pulled away from the hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Get the hell away from her" Jess told the guy, glaring.  
  
"And if I don't?" the guy asked  
  
"Something tells me you don't want me to answer that question," Jess said hotly, raising his eyebrows and taking a step towards the guy.  
  
The guy looked at Jess and back at Julia.  
  
"Not worth it" he said, and walked away.  
  
"Are you ok?" Jess asked Julia who was still slightly shaken  
  
"Yeah, thanks" she said trying to smile  
  
"Come on, Lets go finish watching the movie." Jess said smiling "After you"  
  
And they walked back into the theater.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory stood up at the end of dinner, and smiled to her hosts.  
  
"Thank-you, for dinner" Rory told them, a smile on her lips.  
  
"Your welcome, dear" Mrs. DuGrey said, while smiling.  
  
Tristan glanced from Rory to his Mother. He looked over, at Mrs. Gilmore and Mr. Gilmore.  
  
Emily Gilmore looked at her husband, and smiled. Richard nodded, smiling at his wife.  
  
Rory exited the room, and walked up stairs to her room.  
  
She sat on the bed, and changed into a blue silk nightgown that stopped at about mid-thigh, with a deep v-neck. Her grandparents had bought the nightgown, for her.  
  
* * *  
  
After the movie ended, they exited and drove back to Lynae's apartment. Jess walked up to the house with them, and said good-bye quickly, walking off.  
  
Lynae looked at her friend and frowned.  
  
"So, where did you two disappear off to?" Lynae asked.  
  
"Nowhere, bathroom" Julia lied through her teeth.  
  
Lynae shrugged, and decided to let it go.  
  
"Did you have a good time at least?" Lynae asked.  
  
"I guess" Julia sighed,  
  
"He's a nice guy, isn't he?" Lynae asked, more as a statement then a question  
  
Julia shrugged her shoulders  
  
"And cute, don't you think he's cute?"  
  
"Uh sure, whatever." Julia sighed,  
  
"Want to come hang out with us, next weekend? Maybe Jess has a friend, and we could double." Lynae said  
  
" No thanks".  
  
"Jewls…"  
  
"I'm not ready yet Lyn, ok?" Julia said, forcefully  
  
"It's been over a year, you need to get over it!" Lynae told her friend  
  
"You know what Lyn, you go out and get raped, and then come back and I'll tell you to get over it."  
  
Julia walked into her room and closed the door  
  
Lyn stood there for a moment before following her  
  
"I didn't mean to push it, Jewls. I'm sorry. I just want you to start living again. I want you to be you again."  
  
"I know, I'm just…just not ready yet, ok?" Julia says, with a sigh.  
  
"Okay," Lynae sighed, and hugged her friend. She got up and walked towards the door.  
  
"He is cute Lynae" Julia said, smiling slightly  
  
"And did you see the tush on him!" Lynae said excitedly, "Yummy!"  
  
"Lynae!" Julia said laughing, "god. Was I ever that bad?"  
  
"No", Lyane said laughing, "You were worse"  
  
"I was not" Julia said amused  
  
"What are you talking about? Lyn said, "You taught me everything I know"  
  
"Goodnight Lynae"  
  
Lyn started to walk out the door  
  
"Oh", Julia called out. "If I taught you everything I knew, he'd already be yours"  
  
"What can I say, you're the master, I am mearly a lowly student" Lyn said, bowing her head.  
  
"Get outta here" Julia said laughing and throwing a stuffed animal at the now closing door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Good Morning Miss"  
  
Rory sat up and looked at the clock Morning? It was only 5 a.m.! They didn't expect her to get up this early? Did they?  
  
She sighed, and told the maid she'd be down in a bit. Getting dressed in jeans and a black tank top, she ran downstairs and sat down.  
  
"Morning Mary" Tristan said, smirking at her from across the table. She just glared at him and grunted slightly.  
  
"Oh, I know what I have to do to get you to smile" Tristan said getting up. He returned a few seconds later with a hot cup of coffee  
  
Rory's eyes lit up as she gulped down the hot liquid.  
  
"Thank you" she said, looking at Tristan who was smiling at her. She almost got caught in his stare when she heard a voice behind her  
  
"Miss Gilmore, after breakfast feel free to look around the farm, learn your way around." Mr. DuGrey's voice came from the doorway. She nodded to him.  
  
After Rory finished her third cup of coffee, she walked outside, jumping back inside when the cold air hit her.  
  
"It's freezing out there!" Rory screamed,  
  
"I could warm you up, Mary" Tristan asked, smirking.  
  
Rory glared at him, "No thanks."  
  
"Ok, I'll just drink this myself" he said, starting to bring the cup of coffee up to his lips.  
  
"Nooo, gimmie" Rory cried and grabbed the cup of his hands. "Is it always this cold out here?"  
  
Tristan just shrugged. He looked at Rory, and then walked outside without a jacket. She glared after him, and went into one of the living rooms, where her grandparents were sitting eating breakfast.  
  
"Rory, What have you planned for today?" Her Grandmother asked her, smiling. Rory shrugged.  
  
"No plans yet, Grandma."  
  
Emily smiled at her granddaughter.  
  
"Maybe you could go for a horse ride-with the DuGrey boy?" Emily said, smiling to herself.  
  
Rory looked at her grandmother and shook her head, "No thank-you, I think I'll just take a walk or something."  
  
Emily sighed in disappointment, "Alright Rory. I'll see you after your back." Emily told her, smiling again, her head full of plans. 


	4. 

Title: Unbroken  
  
Author's: Aryosi  
  
Disclaimer: None of its mine…. If I owned the show, I wouldn't be writing fics about it.  
  
My "beta-reader" is Jewls13, but she's also helping a lot with the story so she's more like a co-author. If you need a beta reader she's great at it and you can contact her at Fishteach@aol.com  
  
Author's Note: Julia is an important part of the story, and none of the characters on the show would fit her personality, like I want it to be. She's also based on a really cool and nice person, in reality.  
  
  
  
Rory grabbed a thin jacket, and threw it on, not wanting to have to carry a larger one around, once it was warmer. She stepped outside, letting out a cold shiver as the misty air hit her. Taking a deep breath, she relished the fresh air. Her jacket didn't block much of the wind, thought it did protect her enough. She glanced downed at her wristwatch, seeing that it was 6 A.M. She let out a sigh, and watched her breath turn into white mist.  
  
She walked down the few steps, and continued towards the path that led through the forest, she wanted to explore, but didn't want to get lost. She took her first step into the brush, and watched closely the wild creatures that inhabited it. A small bird, tweeted from the edge of its high nest, but was soon pushed back by its mother. Rory smiled, glad she got the experience of wild life nature, Stars Hollow may not be a large town, but it wasn't like this.  
  
Walking down the winding path, she took in her surroundings, not wanting to miss a single miracle that might occur. She looked down, when hearing a twig snap, her senses were extremely alert, and strangely she was completely awake and this ungodly hour of the morning. Rory felt a chilly wind hit her, and shivered from cold.  
  
Venturing farther down the path, she stopped, and froze. There, to her right, almost hidden by the trees and weeds, was a doe and her fawn, lying side by side, the mother's ears alert, and looking out for her young offspring. Rory smiled slightly, sensing the doe's anxiety. She walked past the mother and child, not wanting to disturb their peaceful state. Continuing down the path a little ways, she sat down on a large rock that lay on the left side of the path.  
  
Rory stood back up, and was continuing her walk when her foot got caught in a small hole, and she fell, twisting her ankle. Rory started to cry from anguish, she took all weight off her pained ankle, and sat down in the middle of the path. Her ankle wasn't badly hurt, but it was enough to be too painful to walk home. A few tears escaped her eyes, she was in pain, thought not bad, and it hurt enough for her to shed some tears.  
  
Painfully, Rory moved herself from where she was over to a tree stump, and sat on it, taking all the pressure from her ankle off. Rory heard a faint rhythmic, beating sound. She wondered what it was; a steady beating sound, then realization hit her. It was the sound of hooves; someone riding a horse was coming this way. She smiled; glad to know she was to be rescued from the awful position she was in.  
  
As the sound drew closer, Rory grew happier. She was glad she had lucked upon someone taking a ride on this path, and wasn't to be stranded all day alone with a hurt ankle. Rory looked up, just as Tristan came into view, riding a black mare. Rory sighed, wishing her rescuer were someone else, but not having the slightest thought of refusing help.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan's voice questioned, looking at Rory sitting on the ground clutching her leg, Tristan slid of the horse and kneeled next to her.  
  
"Rory, what happened?" Tristan asked her, while looking over her ankle, figuring how badly her ankle had been hurt.  
  
"I fell, and hurt my ankle." Rory stated the obvious, while letting a tear of pain slide down her face. Tristan extended his hand to her, and she took it without question. Tristan pulled her up, and put a supporting arm around her waist.  
  
Rory stood by the horse's shoulder, as Tristan mounted the beautiful black mare. Tristan extended his hand down to Rory, and after she took it, he helped put her mount the horse behind him.  
  
Tristan had been surprised to find Rory all the way out here. There was no way she could've made it home with a twisted ankle. Tristan frowned, and kicked his horse lightly and they started to move at a slow walking pace. Rory put her arms around Tristan's waist, not wanting to fall off the huge horse. Tristan smiled, his body was reacting from Rory's touch, and his mind wasn't working that well, due to hormones raging.  
  
Rory sighed, and relaxed her grip on the boy, starting to ease into the horse's gait. She wasn't struggling to keep beat, but was going with the horse, she realized it was a lot easier to relax and ride, then to ride while being tense. Letting go of her grip on Tristan, she let her hands fall, and rest on her legs. Tristan let out short sigh of disappointment when he felt Rory's hands withdraw from his waist; he had been enjoying the contact her had with her.  
  
Tristan frowned thoughtfully; not liking the silence that had arose between the two teenagers.  
  
"Rory." He stated simply, wanting to catch her attention, and try to create a conversation.  
  
"You know my name?" Rory asked, her tone filled with mock surprise.  
  
"Yes, I know your name" Tristan told her, grinning, and shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Well good…" Rory frowned and bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Have you ever ridden a horse, before this?" Tristan asked, curiously.  
  
"Well…Ponies yes, an actually horse-No" Rory laughed, remembering when her mom had wanted to buy a pony, and use it as a backyard pet.  
  
"What's so funny, Rory?" Tristan asked, wanting to know what made the girl laugh this time.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the time my mom wanted a pony, and tried to hide one in the backyard, but the neighbors found out, and a petition was signed to get the poor thing out of my mothers clutches." Rory told him, a smile forming at her lips, happy of remembering the memory.  
  
"Hiding a pony, in a backyard? Is your mom crazy?" Tristan asked her, shaking his head, his blue eyes full of amusement.  
  
Rory laughed at him, "Of course! Where do you think I get it from?" She asked him, a smile playing on her red lips. Tristan smirked, glad of this friend-type conversation.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess picked up the phone, and dialed Lynae's number.  
  
"Hello?" Lynae picked up the phone, wondering who was calling so early in the morning.  
  
"Hey Lyn! It's Jess." Jess smiled, and propped his feet up on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch he was on.  
  
"Jess, Hi! What's up?" Lyn played with the phone cord nervously; she had liked Jess somewhat for a while now, and wondered for the longest time had been trying to find the perfect way to get him to like her back.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was wondering if I could borrow your couch for a night or two, while the relatives stay at my place. I sure as hell don't want to be there with them, so the only way out of it, is to find somewhere else to stay for a few nights." Jess explained to her, a smile on his face.  
  
Lyn. "Oh, yeah, great" Lyn said, perhaps slightly too quickly, "But, I mean- I'd have to ask Julia first, since she lives here to." Lyn told him truthfully.  
  
Jess sighed, "Well, get back to me, as soon as you can. I need to find some place to stay by later tonight, or I'm stuck with my relatives. That includes my mother." Jess told her, wishing there was someway he could show her how desperate he was.  
  
Lyn laughed, and hung up the phone, shaking her head. She frowned; wondering if Julia would allow the boy to stay with them. Just then, Julia entered the room.  
  
"Hey Lyn, What's up?" Julia asked, looking at her friends' concerned face  
  
"Oh, well, see, I really need you to say yes to something. I mean, I know it's a lot to ask, but I am letting you stay here and you are such a wonderful friend and…  
  
"Lyn, spit it out, I'm going gray here"  
  
"Jess needs a place to crash for a few days while his relatives are at his house. I told him I had to ask you first, and that I would get back to him on it, but he kinda needs to know soon and I'd feel really bad saying no…." Lynae looked up at Julia with pleading eyes  
  
"You just wanna walk in on him in the shower" Julia said laughing, "it's ok with me I guess."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lynae squealed  
  
"But" Julia warned, "He's your responsibility."  
  
"I know, I know. That means feeding, bathing, and making sure he doesn't go on the floor. It's only a couple of days, but I think I can train him. Maybe then I can keep him," Lyn said suggestively.  
  
"Hun, you do realize he's a guy, not a dog right?"  
  
Lynae hugged her friend, "Thank you", and sprinted to the phone.  
  
Flopping onto the couch, Lyn dialed Jess's phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jess! Good news, you can stay here." Lynae told him, a smile on her lips.  
  
"Oh good. I'll be over there in a few, with my stuff." Jess said, letting out a short sigh of relief, relieved that he wouldn't have to stay with his relatives.  
  
"Is Julia ok with it? I mean, she didn't seem to like me all that much, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable" Jess asked, hoping that it didn't make a difference.  
  
"She said she's ok with it. And don't worry about her; she's weird around guys. Especially when they are as handsome as you Jess," she said.  
  
"Yes well, I can't help it" Jess replied laughing "See you in a few"  
  
Jess said goodbye, then hung up the phone. He almost immediately left the house, since his relatives were going to be there later that day. He didn't want to stay too long, they might capture him, and they might force him to stay there. Scary thought!  
  
A little while later, he knocked on the door to the apartment, and smiled at Lynae when she answered the door.  
  
"Hey Lyn" He greeted, taking a step inside and dumping his stuff onto the living room floor. "You don't mind if I take over the living room, do you?" He asked laughing.  
  
Lynae shrugged, "I guess I don't really need a living room." She stated laughing, while he set up his temporary sleeping area. Jess frowned thoughtfully,  
  
"You sure, you don't mind me, staying here and using the couch?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Lynae laughed, "I told you! Yes, you are completely welcome to crash here." She shook her head, and walked over and into Julia's bedroom.  
  
"Hey, he's here." Lynae told her, her lips holding a secretive smile.  
  
"Hi" Julia said as she walked out of her room. She surveyed the scene. Jess had his back facing Lyn as she was fluffing her hair and ensuring that she had enough cleavage. Julia laughed. "Shameless" she said quietly shaking her head.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jess asked  
  
Julia laughed, "She didn't say anything right Jewels?" Lyn said with a pleading look.  
  
Julia sighed, walking into the kitchen. She frowned softly, and glanced at Jess, quickly turning her gaze to the counter. Opening the fridge, she took out an orange, and peeled it.  
  
Jess finished setting up his temporary room, and turned his gaze to the girl in the kitchen. There was something very strange about this girl and he was determined to figure out what it was.  
  
Julia stared at the water as she washed her hands, she could feel his gaze upon her, and was uncomfortable. She shifted, and grabbed a towel. Drying her hands, she felt his gaze wander off of her, and smiled.  
  
Jess turned his eyes from the girl, not wanting to make her anymore unnerved then she already was. He flipped on the TV and looked for a channel he might want to watch. He turned it onto a news channel, and watched the screen, wondering what was happening in the world.  
  
Julia looked somewhat surprised to see him watching the news; his gaze was so intent.  
  
Jess frowned, after hearing that a child had been murdered; he flipped the TV off, and turned his attention to the clock. 6 P.M., he frowned when he heard his stomach grumble, and walked toward the kitchen. Making himself a sandwich, he felt Julia's gaze rest on him. He smiled to himself, and started to eat his sandwich.  
  
Julia frowned, and looked at the boy. She snapped her attention to Lyn, who had just returned from the bathroom, with fresh makeup.  
  
"Hi, so are we playing nice?" Lyn asked  
  
"Always" replied Jess as he put his arm around her waist while looking at Julia  
  
"Ohh food!" Lyn exclaimed and took a bite out of the sandwich that was still in Jess's hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory had been surprised; she was actually having a civil conversation with Tristan. It was even friendly. It was odd, but nice. It reminded her of that brief period of peace between them at Chilton. He could be very pleasant when he wanted to be. Granted it was rare, but nice. Perhaps time had changed him, but then again, this was Tristan.  
  
Tristan, on the other hand, was shocked Rory was letting him talk to her, and they were being nice. He was just happy to be near Rory, but to be talking to her was amazing. He was having a hard time, hiding his feelings for her, but he didn't need to, Rory was oblivious to it. She always had been.  
  
"Tris, Why did you come to the ranch?" Rory asked curiously. Tristan loved the way she said his name, and thought it perfect the way it rolled off her tongue.  
  
"I like it here-it's great, I love this place." Tristan told her, serious about loving the way it smelt, felt, and was out there.  
  
"I'm starting to need a fix," Rory said, wanting her coffee.  
  
"Why Mary, I didn't know you did drugs" Tristan commented, smirking. He felt her whack his back, and he laughed.  
  
"I need COFFEE, not-drugs. I would never in my life do drugs." She stated, getting mad at him, and losing all friendliness.  
  
Tristan smiled, "Well…" He reached into a bag that hung off the horse saddle, pulling out a coffee and handed it back to her. Rory squealed with delight, and drank half the cup. She giggled, her delight still showing.  
  
Tristan laughed, and asked, "Is that all it takes, to make you happy?"  
  
"Mhmm" was Rory's only reply. Tristan laughed, and put that into his memory.  
  
They rode on for a while, Tristan knew where he was headed, but wouldn't tell Rory anything. She was surprised, and didn't know why he wasn't going to tell her. Shifting, she drank the last of her coffee, and let out a sigh of disappointment.  
  
Tristan laughed and kept the horse going. Finally reaching his destination point, he told Rory to get off the horse, and so she did. Dismounting the horse, after she did, he smiled when he heard her gasp.  
  
Rory had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. It was a lake, so fresh and gorgeous. It looked like something out of a picture. She smiled, and took a few pained steps toward it, still shocked by the beauty of it.  
  
Tristan smiled genuinely, he glad she liked it. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, following behind her, loving seeing her so glad.  
  
"It's breathtaking," she murmured, glancing at Tristan, her hair falling in her face. Tristan smiled, he loved the way her hair fell into her face. He couldn't believe she didn't know what she did to him. He wanted to be happy with her friendship, but deep down he knew, if friendship was all he could have; it was better then enemies.  
  
The lake was located at the edge of the forest, and you could see a beautiful sunset from there. He knew Rory would enjoy the lake; it was almost as beautiful as she was. Smiling, Tristan walked past her, and lay down on his back in the grass, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
Rory limped the rest of the way over, and lay down near him, also propping herself up. She gazed out towards the lake, and smiled. It was so amazing, so beautiful.  
  
Tristan rolled onto his side, and looked at her. She was content out here, watching the sunset. She was fine with him being here. Tristan smiled, all of a sudden extremely happy, more so then he had been.  
  
Rory had felt his eyes on her; she ignored it, and watched the sunset. She loved the way it looked out here, the freshness of the air. It was all so wonderful, nicer, more amazing then the city.  
  
When the sun had set, Rory turned to Tristan.  
  
"We need to go, dinner will be soon," Rory said, standing up, and leaning off her hurt foot. Tristan stood up, and put an arm around her waist, helping her back to the horse. He relished her touch. Rory stood on the ground, and let Tristan mount the horse first. Tristan reached out, and helped her onto the horse behind him.  
  
They arrived back at the ranch, at roughly 8 p.m., they both decided to skip dinner and go straight to sleep.  
  
Rory climbed into bed, thinking about the day. She had spent it with Tristan, and she hadn't anything to complain about. She had loved every minute of it; her ankle barely hurt; she doubted it would still hurt by morning. Her thoughts were jumbled, that was one of the few friendly moments she had, had with Tristan, and this time it wasn't a moment-but a whole day. She had spent the whole day with Tristan DuGrey and hadn't gotten upset-well, maybe once, but he made up for it with coffee!  
  
Tristan climbed into his bed, he was amazed Rory had put up with him all day; she even seemed to enjoy it. They had acted like friends. Hey, maybe she considered him a friend now. What was he thinking-that'd probably be pushing his luck. He smiled, amazed and spending the day with such an amazing beauty.  
  
A.N. Please Review and Thanks for Reading! 


End file.
